Dancing in the City
by xxxdcixxx
Summary: Suddenly, Alex finds that being sat in Luigi's with Gene Hunt & a bottle of house rubbish just isn't the most exciting place to be on a Tuesday night in London, in 1981. However, Gene thinks otherwise and sets out to get his DI back. GALEX FLUFF.
1. The Munster's Brigade

A/N

OK, so this is my first fic and was written for a fic-a-thon challenge on the LJ Comm Bollyknickers. The prompt was to do with the Blitz Club and the New Romantics. Rating is for Gene being Gene. Also future GALEX. So yeah, Please Read & Review. Suggestions and Criticism welcome...

A huge thanks to Ali aka. skywise012000 who is the best beta you could ever have. :) So ENJOY!

* * *

**DANCING IN THE CITY**

"Ma'am?" Shaz asked meekly, very aware that there were several pairs of eyes watching her and listening intently to whatever it was she had to say to her superior officer. "Are we still on….you know…erm…about tonight?" she asked, stumbling to get her message across without actually saying it.

Alex, who had been sitting reading through the file from their latest case, allowed her wide eyes to flick up at the younger woman who was standing, shuffling her feet nervously, her bob flopping into her eyes. She cocked her head to one side, eyes darting across the room to Ray who had just given Chris a nudge, before returning to the WPC.

"Why of course we're still on, Shaz. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" she said cheerily, emphasising every syllable. A smile flashed across her face as Shaz grinned.

"Aww yeah! Thanks Ma'am. Your ma' Guardian Angel." Shaz replied enthusiastically before pointing to the empty mug that sat alone on the corner of Alex's desk. "Fancy a cuppa?" she asked.

Alex pushed the 'pacman' mug across the desk. "Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Shaz." she said before glancing at the clock on the wall. Half past nine, Tuesday morning. _Its going to be a long day I can feel it._ She thought before returning to the report that was still sitting in her lap. Shaz quickly grabbed the mug before snatching up her own and heading straight into the kitchen.

"Hey, any chance of a brew while you're at it Shazzer?" asked Chris, lolling back in his chair next to Ray, as he saw Shaz's skirt go around the corner into the kitchen. Shaz flashed him a blank look.

"Only have two hands Skelton. Get it yourself." She said roughly, her head popping around the wall. A twinkle played in her eye as she returned to the kettle. A round of Woo's rang out around the CID office as Chris blushed

Alex sat smirking to herself, her head now resting against one of her hands. _Hopefully the Blitz Club would be a bit more fun this time around without Danny Moore. My God! I'm going to meet Boy George! Again!_ she thought to herself. _God my subconscious really does have a mind of its own. Ha! A mind of its own. I really am insane…I'm getting excited about someone who is now, or will be, a fat bald, really annoying man who ends up spending half his time picking up litter in New York… Ka-ma-ka-ma-ka-ma-Chameleon…_

Shaz returned with the mug of tea slopping some of it across the desk as she plonked it down.

"Thanks Shaz." Alex said, taking a swig of her tea, before returning to humming the Culture Club classic, earning her bemused look from a few of her fellow officers.

The door to the DCI's office burst open and Gene Hunt stood there, framed by the steel doorway.

"Right then ladies, geddup off yer arses and get a bloody move on."

Chris and Ray slowly put down their respective plates of biscuits and made to stand up.

"Today please. Not tomorrow. In the car. Now. Move Move MOVE!" Gene bellowed, smacking his gloved hands together for added effect. He took a few steps into the room before swinging round to look at Alex who had risen to her feet and was slipping into her white leather jacket. He looked at her mug, still half full of tea, steam rising up from it in waves. Alex saw him looking at it and their eyes met. "Mind if I have a swig? Parched, me." Alex nodded

"Sure knock yourself out." she said, without any sarcasm.

Gene quickly downed half of it, making a satisfied sigh at the end.

"Saving that for later Bolls when we can sit in our corner n' get knocked out together. As usual" he said, winking. Alex laughed. The two headed for the door. Gene got there first and held it open for her.

"Not tonight Gene. I'm off out. See ya later Viv." she said as they walked through reception.

Gene stopped and rounded on her, his tall frame casting a shadow.

"What? Where?" he was frowning. Alex folded her arms. "Who with?"

She sighed.

"I'm going to the Blitz Club with Shaz. I promised her I would, back when she was in hospital." Her voice was smooth and silky, pleading with him to understand. Gene made an 'oh' sound.

"Why?"

"Excuse me."

"Why d'ya wanna go there?"

"What sort of question is that…" Alex asked "…to be honest?" she added, repeating one of Molly's favourite catchphrases. Gene's brows were furrowed and his lips were pursed.

"Just didn't think it wer' your type of thing ya'know, wearing ya granny's nightdress out, tying raggedy bits of old dishcloths in ya hair, ya hair looking like you've just been electrocuted by the way. Guess I never tipped you for one of the Munster's Brigade." He said, walking out to his beloved Quattro. Alex laughed out loud.

"The Munster's Brigade? That's a new one, of your own invention I dare say." she said closing the glass door behind her, remembering the old American show that was currently airing in the late morning BBC2 slot, back in 2008. Gene waited for the traffic to pass before he opened the front passenger door for her and signalled at it with his head.

"You. In. And yes it was a bloody _invention_ of my very good self." he declared as she bounced down the steps and sauntered around him. "Ope you know I don't like bloody eatin' alone." he growled through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry Gene, dear. I'll be home by midnight." She teased, her voice high pitched and oozing sarcasm. She batted her eyelids at him, tapping a mocking hand on his cheek before going around the door to get in.

"You better bloody be Missus 'n' don't bat your pretty little eyes at me, Bolls." he said, trying to cover the fact his cheek burned electrically with the imprint of her small hand; trying to ignore the racing pulses it sent throughout his body.

Ray turned to Chris who was crammed in next to him, in the back seat.

"There. I told ya. Wrapped round her bloody little finger the Guv is. We'd never be able to mess wi' him like that - you 'n' me." Ray declared, missing out his 'T's' is his broad Mancunian accent but quickly shutting up as his superior officers got into the vehicle.

Alex landed in her seat with a plop as Gene banged the door next to her shut, before prowling around the bonnet of the car and getting in himself. He sniffed.

"C'mon then. Let's go. Wasted enough bloody time already." Gene said as the engine roared up.

All that could be heard by an old couple who were walking towards the police station, over the roar of the engine was Gene's bellowing roar, as the Quattro zoomed past.

"DRAKE! TAKE THAT BLOODY SEAT BELT OFF OR I'LL RIP IT OFF! 'OW MANY TIMES… YOU'RE NO BLOODY VICAR!"

* * *

"Hey, thanks George!" Alex said as the young man took her fur coat. Shaz grabbed her arm.

"C'mon Ma'am. Let's move quick." she said trying to make herself heard over the throng of the crowd. "I'm surprised they let you in 'ere looking like that."

"What?" Alex called out, unable to make out what Shaz was saying. _For Christ's sake, how loud do they need the music in all honesty? The decibel level must be well over the safe limit _She thought.

"I said I'm surprised they let you in 'ere looking like that Ma'am..." Shaz shouted, making Alex look down at her attire. _Hmm Shaz did have a point but they were hardly going to refuse her entry when it's her own damned subconscious!_ Alex glanced at Shaz, who looked like an extra from Pirates of the Caribbean. Bless her. _Molls loves that film…_ Suddenly self-conscious Alex looked down at her own outfit. Considering how hard it was to find anything decent to wear in 1981 she thought she looked pretty damned good in a black dress that clung in all the right places cutting down in a V across her chest and another V at the back scooping all the way down her spine. Of course there was a strange bagginess to the dress just under the arms that all her clothes seems to have. Her hair was hairsprayed to within an inch of its life and she was all faux jewellery and enough eye makeup to last a whole school of teenage girls a year in 2008. _Ha! Hunt would have a coronary._ "…it's just they can be proper fussy sometimes. Ya'know?" Shaz continued, not realising her DI hadn't been paying attention

"Yeh." Alex said. The two then moved through the club.

"Your were well lucky I think. Would've been a shame if they hadn't let you in."

"Whatever you say Shaz." Alex said, not really into the conversation but rather more fascinated in absorbing everything around her. The smells, the sounds, the feeling of being crushed. They were all real. So real. Christ!_ It's nearly as bad as Glastonbury in here…well, perhaps not quite as bad_. She thought.

"Hey, maybe they remember you from being in here with that Danny Moore bloke. He's well imfle- infa-"

"Influential Shaz. And yeah. That's probably it."

"Nice…oh wow! Come on. Look. It's packed tonight." Shaz exclaimed as they danced to Roxy Music. "I love this song!" she said, full of glee.

"Me too. It's good."

"Good? It's a-mazing!!" Shaz screamed before throwing herself into her dancing. Alex, although hesitant at first, joined in. _What the hell_, she thought._ This is my bloody fantasy if I want to dance like no-one is watching…I will._

"Want a drink Shaz?" Alex called as she moved to the electric boom of the music. Shaz nodded vigorously before making her way deeper into the crowd, dancing, never loosing sync with the music. Alex stood for a second, alone, before turning around. She tried to make out which would be the quickest way to the bar.

Alex squeezed through the people packed in the club and made her way over to the bar managing to slip into a seat that had just been vacated. She ordered a drink for Shaz and two for herself. She threw the first one to the back of her throat before trying to navigate her way back through the crowd, the majority of whom were dressed up like Marilyn Monroe, she noted, holding the glasses high above her head to avoid spillages.

"Where the blazes have you got too, Sharon Granger." Alex muttered to herself, quickly gulping down her second drink. "Might be my favourite construct but that's no reason for leaving me." She continued. "_Billified"…that's what Molls would say_, Alex thought with a bittersweet smile. She shook herself out of her reverie, or maybe it was the alcohol? Who knew. She wandered about for a few more minutes before giving up and downing Shaz's drink as well. "Can't let it go to waste." she reasoned. Alex plonked the glasses down on a nearby table before meandering to the middle of the crowd, her hips swinging, getting a few looks from some of the nearby men, and even a few of the women.

And so Alex's night continued, dancing and getting drinks from other people, never having to spend another penny herself. She was dancing with her eyes closed when she felt a hand appear on her shoulder. Alex nearly jumped out of her skin, spinning around, ready to slam her opponent to the ground, only to realise it was Shaz.

"Oh Christ on a Bike, Shaz! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Alex gasped, inhaling deeply. Shaz just began to giggle hysterically. Alex gave her a confused look while they swayed to the New Romantic anthem that was assaulting their ears, Princess Julia causing a scene nearby. "Shaz?" Alex asked whilst the younger woman continued to be trapped in her mirth.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." Shaz reared up laughing. "…it's just you sounded just like the Guv then, you did." She managed to splutter. The smile that had been creeping across Alex's face at Shaz's amusement suddenly dropped and was instantly replaced by a wide-eyed looked of disbelief. "You did Ma'am, honest. It were right uncanny" Alex walked away. Shaz, suddenly fearing she'd angered her boss leapt at her heels and followed. "Ma'am?" She queried, drawing level with her.

"Drink" Alex said simply, holding a hand to her head and looking all at sea, making Shaz smile.

"C'mon then. My turn to buy yeh?"

That's where they sat for the next couple of hours, drinking at the bar; Shaz directing the conversation, flitting from Steve Strange to Adam Ant's body to how lovely Princess Diana looked at her wedding, whilst Alex drank twice the amount her counterpart did. Even so, at quarter to twelve, it was Shaz who had trouble walking in a straight line without help, clearly not used to drinking so much. They got their coats and made their way down the road to catch a taxi. The journey back was silent as Shaz leaned on Alex's shoulder; sound asleep. Alex left the taxi waiting whilst she got Shaz back into her home and made sure she was in bed safely before heading back to Luigi's.

* * *

So that was chapter 1. What did you all think? Let me know & hope you enjoyed it! TBC….


	2. A couple of bottles of House Rubbish

_Hey all, thanks for reviewing! It's greatly appreciated. Sorry the update is so much shorter this time. I hope you will all forgive me as it has been pretty hectic this week. I even had to go into work on a Sunday which I wasn't too happy about considering I had a hangover the size of Brazil. So yeh, this bit is all galex-type fluff and there is no real plot to it. Next chapter should be a lot longer and have more plot. So yeh. Read and Review please :)_

_Thanks, as always, to skywise012000...I honestly think she should start claiming this as her own what with the obscebe amount of typo's she's corrected and suggestions she's made.! LOL_

_Anyway... on with the story..._

* * *

_The journey back was silent as Shaz leaned on Alex's shoulder; sound asleep. Alex left the taxi waiting whilst she got Shaz back into her home and made sure she was in bed safely before heading back to Luigi's... _

The taxi pulled up opposite Luigi's; outside the police station, tucking in behind the Quattro.

"Another inch and you'd be dead, mate." Alex mumbled under her breath.

She opened her door to get out just as the lights flicked off in Luigi's and the tall, looming form of Gene Hunt strode across the road, in an _almost _sober manner.

He grabbed some money out of his pocket and tossed it through the taxi driver's window.

"Oi! You seen how bloody close you are to my Quattro eh? Do you know who I am? I am the law. And that's MY bloody car you've nearly dented. Outside the flippin' Police Station n all you great twat. What? You don't understand? Understand this then. PISS OFF before I pin your balls to your bloody forehead. GO ON!" Gene practically roared, a fire blazing in his eyes.

As soon as Alex had closed the door, the taxi driver sped off in terror. Gene grabbed her before she fell into the road, his eyes softening. "Steady Bolls. Bloody idiot….could've run you down. …should've wai'ed a bit at least." He prattled on making sure Alex could stand up straight. He looked her up and down and swallowed. "Bloody hell Bolls." He groaned as he helped her walk across the road.

Alex grinned inwardly at the effect she had on him. She couldn't deny that she liked the way in which he didn't hide how attractive he thought she was, but, on the other hand his archaic attitude really pissed her off sometimes.

"I can walk perfectly DCI Hunt thank you very much." she said in a huff, knowing perfectly well he was genuinely trying to help but keeping up her haughty facade.

"Well pardonez bloody moi DI Bolly Knickers. I were just tryin' to be 'elpful." he spat out, promptly dropping his grip on her arm like it was made of lead and walking with her down the stairs to Luigi's now closed restaurant, keeping a careful eye on her as she walked. Alex loftily ignored his remark.

"Ouch." Alex squeaked.

"What?"

"My feet hurt." She moaned, taking another tentative step.

"Oh listen to the whining! Doesn't bloomin' surprise me… why do you bloody women _insist_ on wearin' them ridiculous bleedin' shoes then?" Gene grumbled as they reached the bottom step. "If ya can even call 'em shoes. Looks more like a pair of flippin' murder weapons to me." He admonished more to himself then to Alex.

Luigi hadn't locked up yet and they walked into the restaurant side by side, still sniping at each other.

"Maybe it's because misogynistic constr- men like you like looking at our legs so much when we are in them" she retorted frankly. His eyebrows shot up as she pouted at him, before she called to Luigi, asking for a couple of bottles to take upstairs. Gene accepted her statement and a mischeavious smile played on his lips as a thought crept over him.

"And ya' arse."

"I beg your pardon? My-"

"Your arse. I quite like looking at your arse in those shoes." he continued, his eyes dropping to the floor as he kicked at nothing. "Well, I like looking at your arse anyway, but, ya'know." He looked up as he said this and flashed a random half-smile in Alex's direction. Luigi came out with the wine bottles and handed them to Alex exclaiming exasperatedly, that he was to go to bed now, Signor Hunt.

"Oh shut up…_ Gene_." Alex hissed, holding onto the bar for support as she swayed on her feet. _Drinking on an empty stomach…not my best idea to date._ She drew herself up to her full height, eye level with Gene, flicking her perm over her shoulder before heading through the doors to the narrow, steep stairs up to her flat. Alex eyed the staircase warily before taking a step, only to wobble perilously before tumbling back. She was unable to grab a hold on the banister due the bottles of wine in her grasp, and found herself collapsing into the strong arms of Gene Hunt. She looked up at him with a curious gaze, when her head had stopped spinning; only to see the same steely contempt in his eyes with which he regarded everyone.

Gene could see she was going to fall backwards as soon as she took the unsteady step and so put his arms out straight away, uickly grabbing a firm hold as she collapsed towards him and hit his chest with a small thump. His body instantly went rigid. He felt unable to move and he had trouble swallowing as he was unintentionally holding his breath. He peered down at her before quickly breaking eye contact and bringing his arms back slamming back to his sides in a flash. Gene sniffed, as he always seemed to do when unsure as to what to say.

Alex leaned against the wall for support, her head feeling as if her brains were rolling around like jelly on a plate.

"Steady on Drake. Come here, I'm not fannyin' about stood 'ere all night cos' you got pissed in a poofs' club." With that he scooped her up in his grasp and proceeded to head up the stairs, careful not to bang her head or her feet, plopping her unceremoniously outside her door. Alex quickly unlocked the door and stumbled inside, beginning to feel the full effect of all she had drunk; nearly dropping the wine bottles again as she did. A strong large hand promptly reached around her waist and supported her.

TBC...

_Well hope you all enjoyed that. Review even if you didn't! I'll try to update soon. :)_


End file.
